The invention to which this application relates is a conversion means which allows connection between apparatus with different connector formats and in particular apparatus provided with what is known as a “phono” format connection and apparatus which is provided with a connector format which is known as a “scart” connector.
At the present time, it can be the case that although two items of apparatus could, in theory, be connected to perform a desired function, in combination, the same cannot be connected in practise because one item of apparatus requires the use of a connection means in a first format such as a phono connector and the second item of apparatus is provided with a connection means in a different format such as a “scart” connector and the two connector types and formats are incompatible. This therefore means that the apparatus cannot then be used together which can be frustrating for the owner of the apparatus, and especially if the owner or user has no particular knowledge of different connector types.
Scart connectors are a 21-way connector used to connect video equipment together. They comprise a male and a female parts, provided in respective parts of apparatus and a data cable for connection therewith. They are typically used in Europe and other countries to provide connections for apparatus utilizing video input and output, audio input and output, RGB video and control signals. Such apparatus can include TV, VCR, satellite receiver, video cameras and home cinema apparatus. There are 20 pins in the male part, the 21st pin connection is the metal shell of the connector, to which the screening braid of the data cable connected thereto is connected.
A phono format connector is a 2 pole connector used for audio applications typically in the US and other US influenced markets. The connectors comprise a male plug and female socket and are designed such that the centre pin of the plug which carries the data signal is enclosed by the outer ground connection to ensure it is screened. Each phono connector typically only carries one audio channel—stereo applications use one connector for the left and one for the right channel.
Typical applications include, Hi-Fi interconnecting of apparatus; disco/professional equipment connections between audio and/or video equipment; speaker connections and the like.
It is typically found that apparatus which is manufactured for the market place in Europe, use scart connectors for interconnecting video and audio signal carrying apparatus. In markets such as the Americas and Australia, phono connectors are used.
Conventionally, in order to allow an item of apparatus to be converted from a say European SCART format connector to a US phone format connector use or vice versa, differently formatted printed circuit boards are required to be produced for insertion in the apparatus housing for the different marketplaces. This therefore means that for each product the manufacturer is typically required to have two different printed circuit board configurations to allow the reception of phono or scart connectors as required. This can be expensive, time consuming and may cause faults to be introduced which were not previously in the other printed circuit board design.